The frequency of urination of healthy humans is generally 4-6 times a day and usually no urine is voided during sleep at night. The condition of an abnormally increased frequency of urination is called pollakiuria and the condition of involuntary emptying of the urinary bladder is known as urinary incontinence. Both morbidities are bothersome to the affected person because sleep is disturbed and going out is restricted. The frequency of occuring pollakiuria or urinary incontinence is particularly high in the bedridden aged persons and patients with dementia and there is a pressing need for development of useful therapeutic drug in this field, not only for patients and clinical doctors but also for the people taking charge of nursing care.
As therapeutic drugs designed to ameliorate pollakiuria and urinary incontinence through increase in bladder capacity, flavoxate, oxybutynin, propiverine and so on are used today.
Meanwhile, as pyrrole derivatives apparently resembling the compound of the present invention, the compounds listed below in Table 1 are known. However, none of them are known to have the first medicinal use, namely, to be useful for the treatment of disease such as pollakiuria or urinary incontinence.
TABLE 1 Compound No. Structural formula Literature R1 ##STR2## J. Prakt. Chem., 318, 663 (1976). R2 ##STR3## J. Heterocyclic Chem., 14, 383 (1977). Z. Chem., 1, 349 (1961). R3 ##STR4## J. Heterocyclic Chem., 14, 383 (1977). R4 ##STR5## J. Heterocyclic Chem., 14, 383 (1977). R5 ##STR6## Khim. Geterotsiki. Soedim., (9), 1217, (1975) (Chem. Abstr., 84,59299 (1976)) R6 ##STR7## J. Heterocyclic Chem., 14, 383 (1977). R7 ##STR8## Khim. Geterotsiki. Soedim., (9), 1217, (1975) (Chem. Abstr., 84,59299 (1976)) R8 ##STR9## J. Pharm. Sci., 68, 317 (1979). R9 ##STR10## Synthesis, 217 (1979). R10 ##STR11## Synthesis, 55 (1974). R11 ##STR12## J. Pharm. Sci., 65, 908 (1976). J. Heterocyclic Chem., 23, 397 (1986). R12 ##STR13## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R13 ##STR14## Khim. Geterotsiki. Soedim., (9), 1217, (1975) (Chem. Abstr., 84, 59299 (1976)) R14 ##STR15## J. Heterocyclic Chem., 14, 383 (1977). R15 ##STR16## Khim. Geterotsiki. Soedim., (9), 1217, (1975) (Chem. Abstr., 84, 59299 (1976)) R16 ##STR17## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R17 ##STR18## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R18 ##STR19## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R19 ##STR20## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R20 ##STR21## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R21 ##STR22## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R22 ##STR23## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R23 ##STR24## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R24 ##STR25## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R25 ##STR26## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R26 ##STR27## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R27 ##STR28## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R28 ##STR29## Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 43, 103 (1988). R29 ##STR30## J. Chem. Res., Synop. (8), 266 (1992). J. Chem. Res., Miniprint, 2049 (1992). R30 ##STR31## Heterocycles, 10, 261 (1978). R31 ##STR32## Heterocycles, 10, 261 (1978). R32 ##STR33## J. Org. Chem., 43, 4273 (1978). J. Chem. Soc., B, (1), 79 (1970). R33 ##STR34## J. Org. Chem., 43, 4273 (1978). R34 ##STR35## J. Org. Chem., 43, 4273 (1978). EP 358047 A2. R35 ##STR36## J. Org. Chem., 43, 4273 (1978). R36 ##STR37## J. Org. Chem., 43, 4273 (1978). R37 ##STR38## J. Org. Chem., 43, 4273 (1978). Heterocycles, 20, 829 (1983). R38 ##STR39## J. Chem. Soc., B, (1), 79 (1970). R39 ##STR40## Gazz. Chim. Ital., 71, 375 (1941). R40 ##STR41## Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem., 447, 43 (1926). R41 ##STR42## WO 93/19067. R42 ##STR43## EP 480204 A1. R43 ##STR44## EP 314009 A2. EP 389904 A2. R44 ##STR45## Chem. Ber., 105, 1258 (1972). R45 ##STR46## J. Org. Chem., 31, 4110 (1996). R46 ##STR47## J. Org. Chem., 31, 4110 (1996). R47 ##STR48## EP 389904 A2. R48 ##STR49## EP 389904 A2. R49 ##STR50## EP 389904 A2.